


The tale of how I met Sherlock Holmes

by bdavis63



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdavis63/pseuds/bdavis63
Summary: Sherlock Holmes and I met and things were never the same for afterwards





	

P1 I landed in London today for a charity photo shoot. Though the shoot was only a one day thing I plan on staying in London for awhile debating if I should move here or not. Home is getting boring and I need a change of scenery. The charity is to help animals to get adopted I'm a tattoo model by trade and I'm doing a pin-up like shoot with a special friend King a British bulldog who been with me for a long time. I adopted king from a friend when he was a puppy. Little did we know our lives would never be same again. I found a pet-friendly hotel got check-in and me in King just jump into bed watch some TV and fell a sleep and waiting to morning. I took king for a walk I love building in London we past Big Ben, parliament, and just stroll downtown London. Its beautiful city one I might call home soon. I had few days before the shoot so one night I left King in the hotel room and went to a pub where it was always frequent by tourists due to the food, sports they show on the TV, and owner was American so he knew how to make everyone feel comfortable while they visit London. Looking around the pub I saw a bunch students who were studying abroad, some men from a American Army base and others as well. Why I come here I don't know it not first time in London but I guess I like something remind me I'm stranger in this land too.( Last time in London I was actually in music video I don't remember the band I just broke out as a tattoo model and they were one my first gig but I had a blast.  
P2 Now I have a name for myself being in tattoos magazines special guest at expos more music videos I'm enjoying myself. This shoot is something I take pride because I love all animals. ) While I was drinking a pint at the bar the crowd in the pub was getting loud I turn to watch the crowd having good time I smile shook my head looking strait at the bar. One guy even try to hit on me I blew off. The crowd out louder and louder and all of the sudden this guy at a booth slam his mug on the floor and his friends did same everyone just stop and there was a silent while we all look the guys. There was four of them they were not nice looking men they all stand up and face the crowd with looks of imitating. One started to walking tour the crowd. He look straight at me first with the ugliest face I ever saw then he turn his gaze on everyone else I look at everyone they were frighten. All the sudden this 40-year-old something fat bald guy came from behind the bar with a baseball bat he must have been the owner. He look the one guy with ugliest face right in the eye and pointed the baseball bat him. He started shouting "Hey what's problem here if you guys think you can just toss my glasses on my floor in my pub you thought wrong". The man's friend moving like they were going to jump him but the man put his arms up so they stop he look at them and they stand down the man look at the owner with a look of someone who in the mood to kill. Man pointed his finger at him and said with deep voice " You all yanks have no business here in our country" he said with a horrible British accent. The owner reply "yeah yeah just get out of here before I the law on you all". Man and his friends started headed toward the door they left one by one. The man with the horrible accent stood in the doorway lifted his head an yell "You all are going to wish you never come to London!" then he left.  
After they left everyone just went back doing what they doing the owner went behind the bar grab a beer and disappear into the back. I decided to leave I had enough fun for one night. I got back to the hotel let King out of his Kennel I just lay on bed staring at the ceiling King jump on bed and lie right next to me. I turn on my side so me and King were staring at each other I smile. "King you wouldn't believe the night" King just lick my face and turn over turn the light off and dose off. Morning came I got up got ready turn on the TV and some breaking news. There was a bombing. Turn out the pub I went last night was place that was destroy. I was stun I sat on end of the bed and 5 million thoughts went through my head. The new said several people were kill and more were wounded. I got a call from my agent, my mom, and my friends seeing if I was ok I told everyone I was fine. I didn't want to leave the room so I stay in while watching more of the bombing. I was sitting and King try to get my attendance by whining I look down at him. I can tell he trying make me feel better I love him for doing so I decided to give him a betty rub. I decided to leave the room and the hotel has a pool I call the front desk to see if I'm allow to use it. The person yes I switch into my swimsuit. The TV was still mentioning the bombing I was about leave when something the TV said it mention that two men were on the case. One Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. I don't what is but the name Sherlock Holmes intrigue me. It made me wonder who the guy was and what can he do for this situation.

P3 The pool was empty I was the only there I thought swimming would clear mind so I decided to take a few laps. Going back and forth, hearing splashing water I stop for moment to catch my breath I was hanging on edge of pool looking around then I went under water again and continue my laps. As I was finishing my lap I notice two figure following while swim the pool lane I stop to see they were. I wipe my face of the water and there two men looking at one of men was tall curly hair very nice coat with cheek bones I never seen before he was very attractive man. The other man was smaller man gray hair who seem very ensue with the tall man. I swim over to the ladder and they walk over the small ask me "Excuse me are you Serenity Knight?" I reply "yes who are you guys?" "Well I'm Dr. John Watson and this is Sherlock Holmes can you come out we like to ask a few question if we may?' "Oh sure do you mind grappling my towel for me please?" I pull myself out of the pool in front the of both men I can tell Mr. Holmes was examining me. I look at him and smile I thought him examining was very flattering. Dr. Watson hand me my towel "Thank you" I said I was wiping myself and I notice John was checking me from head to toe. "Dr. Watson you see something you like? mmm oh sorry" Watson shaking his head "I just couldn't notching all your tattoos". "That because she is a tattoo model John". I finally get to hear Sherlock voice and I smile due the fact his voice and reply "Very good Mr. Holmes." Then he went on about how I constantly work-out due to the marking my finger tips how I'm left-handed and like to color my hair. I shook my head to show I was not only impress but more intrigue by this man.  
"So your Sherlock Holmes and John Watson I heard your on the TV you are trying to find out about this bombing?" "Yes" reply Sherlock "We know you were at the pub the night before" I wrap my towel around my waist. Then I ask "How do you know I was there?" "We been looking at people social media for photos and anything else to the pub and streets camera that were in the area of the pub". Stated Watson "We want to know what happen at the pub". "Well" I reply "Four guys who weren't happy at the fact that a pub in London was home to tourists". John look confused "the guy pretty much wanted everyone every tourists in the pub to get out of London" I stated. Sherlock ask "who was this guy?" I made an gesture and stated "I don't know never saw the guy until last night". John and Sherlock look at each other. I was wondering what they were thinking.  
P4 I decided to head back to my room I ask if the guys were like come with me they said yes. We got backed to the room and we were greeted by King. Sherlock was grinning ear to ear got on his knees and started petting king giving him belly rubs they were loving me and John we just watch them go it. I told John I'm going to get dress and said "make yourselves at home". I came out so John on his phone and Sherlock was gone and king was gone. I look at John ask "where did Sherlock go with my dog?" John look at the door and said "Sherlock wanted to take him for a walk". I just chuckled and sat down right next to John. We waited for Sherlock I let out a loud sigh and John look me and ask "Are you ok". I shook my head and said "No, I went to place that was blew up by a guy who has issues and I can't thinking why I'm still alive?". John nod his head understanding how I feel." I know it hard but with your help me and Sherlock can bring the people who responsible for this". I look him and smile. We waited for an hour and when he finally got back with King John was upset Sherlock couldn't understand why he just walking King. I was also was upset told Sherlock "Next time you want to do something with my dog inform me first." I put King in his cage. John told Sherlock that his brother Mycroft text him saying something else has happen. Sherlock ask me "Do you remember anything about the man that could identify him?. I try to recall anything Sherlock was waited on edge. "Come now!" scream Sherlock I reply "alright alright ". I look around then I look outside the window I saw the hotel had flags waving in the wind then that trigger a memory. "I remember something ". Both Sherlock and John look at me I recall him leaving and there was something about him the caught my eye. I turn around and look them both I realize something then I said "He had a tattoo on his neck". Sherlock look John then he look back and ask "Tattoo of what?". I said "It was a flag the United Kingdom flag next to my flag I very familiar with your flag". John whip out his phone and started texting Sherlock said "right let go then". Both of them were on there way out the door I stop them before they completely left and said "I want to come with you". John said " I wouldn't recommend Serenity you are better off here". I scoffed and said " look I don't what I could but I can't sit and wait I need to see this through please". "Alright" said Sherlock John look him Sherlock back at him and said "She be fine with us". He look back at me and I smile. All three of us left and I got to admit I was exciting to help Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.  
P5 We decided to go where Sherlock' brother Mycroft text John about. We got there and the everything was in chaotic. People scare and scatter everywhere, the police are all over the place, and three of us were just stunned. The men I saw at the pub was standing in the middle of the most populated area in London. The man with the tattoo on his neck was in the center the other were surrounding him and all of them are wearing explosive vest . The three just stood on a corner looking at them. I counted them then realize something I pointed at them and said "Wait their only three where the fourth guy?". Sherlock pull out a gun and said "Now you know how the pub blew up". I was thinking the guys were really going blow themselves up because they didn't like people who weren't from here. Sherlock motion us to get behind him. We move closer to the guys. Sherlock told me and John stay put behind a corner Sherlock confront the men he pointed his gun at them. They look at him with the red faces holding up their bomb vest detonators. They were shouting telling Sherlock to get back. Sherlock show no fear and kept pointing his gun. John and I kept looking around the corner we were hiding and I ask John "What he doing?" John look at me and said "He going to kill each of them.". I Look back Sherlock and said " Kill them how he is doing to do that". John just smiling and kept looking at Sherlock and then he said something I realizes how much John know Sherlock. He said "He already done it because he that damn good". Sherlock look around he point away from the men he was looking a lamp post then pull the trigger. The Bullet ricochet and went through one the guy head. The guy just drop. The others were looking at their fallen comrade then Sherlock shot them. All them were dead and their bombs did not go off. We came out looking at the dead bodies. It didn't bug me to a dead body as would someone else. I look at Sherlock and he look at me. Some time has past I finally got to my photo shoot. It was a blast. I was at the hotel packing my stuff. King watching me pack. I decided not move to London at least at the moment because I had more fun than one can handle. I grab my stuff, put King in his cage, and headed out the door . I was on my through hotel lobby. I drop one my bags and someone else grab my bag. I look up to see who was grabbing it, it was Sherlock. I put King and my stuff down and said "What are you doing here Sherlock?" "I came to said goodbye to you and King". I look at him and "You, saying goodbye?" "Can't I said goodbye" Sherlock reply back. I said "You can I just thought you wouldn't". Sherlock smile "Well I 'am and hope you come back to London you and King". I smile back "I won't forget you or John and I will definitely want to see you guys again maybe next time there will be no bombs". Sherlock help me with my bag and load them into a cab. I got in look him through the cab window. We kept staring at each other even after the cab pull I kept looking back him and then he was gone. I will forget what happen in London and I will never forget the name Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
